Recently, a high-speed transmission technique of mass data such as high-quality 3D image contents in a device or between devices has emerged, and signal attenuation, noise, EMI/EMC, impedance matching, cross talk, skew, connection wire miniaturization, and the like have been issued.
Generally, in data transmission in a device or between devices, that is, an electric lead based on a copper wire has been used in a device, and a cable using it has been used between devices, but the copper wire cannot satisfy a high-speed transmission need, and does not dissolve various technical issues mentioned above.
As a technique to solve this problem, recently, an optical connection technique has been studied and developed. An optical module can achieve mass data high-speed transmission because parallel electrical signal lines of several ten channels are replaced by a serial optical signal line, and can solve the technical problems such as noise, EMI/EMC, impedance matching, cross talk, skew, and connection wire miniaturization.
In order to apply optical transmission and optical connection devices using optical materials to various use environments, various kinds of products such as optical connectors and optical modules have been developed. They basically provide a connecting function of connecting two or more light pathways separated from each other, and additionally provide a function of forming and changing an optical signal transmission path using optical phenomena such as refraction, reflection, interference, and diffraction, and amplifying or merging an optical signal. An optical element that has such a configuration has a function of connecting two different areas (optical area and electrical area), or provides design for securing optimal transmission efficiency while performing a role of connecting an optical area and an optical area. The problem is errors included in an optical connector system and the like. For example, since a device (die bonder or the like) for mounting an optical element on a substrate necessarily includes an error, a final mounting position of the optical element is indefinite and, even in the case of an optical transmission member, a center of a core is eccentric, that is, an error of a manufacturing area occurs.
In order to solve the problem mentioned above, a process of active optical alignment has emerged. The active optical alignment means a series of processes of searching and finding a point or a state representing optimal optical transmission efficiency in optimal disposition or arrangement of constituent elements for optical signal transmission such as optical elements, and fixing to maintain such a point or state. However, since the active optical alignment requires much time in an operation process and is unsuitable for mass production, recently, structural elements, are designed and disposed in a connector to contrive optical alignment, or a passive optical alignment manner to directly dispose positions of optical elements on a light pathway tends to be spread.
In addition, according to miniaturization of electronic devices, there is an issue of miniaturization and low disposition even in optical devices such as optical connectors used therein, and it is important to optimize the existing layout or to devise a new layout in elements in a device to satisfy such requirements.
An optical module (hereinafter, referred to as ‘Prior Art 1’) illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a transmission unit 10a, a reception unit 10b, and an optical transmission path 2 which is a connection wire between the transmission unit and the reception unit. The transmission unit includes a VCSEL chip 3a on a substrate 6a, an electrode pad 5a, a bonding wire 7a, a liquid resin 8a, and a height support member 4a, and the reception unit includes a PD chip 3b on a substrate 6b, an electrode pad 5b, a bonding wire 7b, a liquid resin 8b, and a height support member 4b. 
In an operation of the optical module illustrated in FIG. 1, an electrical signal from a board connected to the transmission unit is converted into an optical signal in the VCSEL chip 3a and is vertically output by a control of a driver IC (not illustrated) through the electrode pad 5a on the substrate 6a, and the optical signal is reflected by a 45° mirror face formed at an end of the optical transmission path 2 to change a route, and then is transmitted to the reception unit through the optical transmission path 2.
In the reception unit, the optical signal is reflected by a 45° mirror face formed at an end of the optical transmission path 2 to change a route, is input to the PD chip 3b on the substrate 6b, and then is converted into an electrical signal in a PD chip 3b through a control of an IC (not illustrated) through the electrode pad 5b on the substrate 6b, and the electrical signal is input to the board connected to the reception unit.
A photoelectric complex connector illustrated in FIG. 2 is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2010-266729 (Title of Invention: “Photoelectric complex connector”, hereinafter, referred to as ‘Prior Art 2’), which is described as follows. Prior Art 2 illustrated in FIG. 2 is configured by a plug 20 coupled to a connector 30 called a receptacle mounted on a board in a device, and the plug 20 includes a housing 21, an electrical terminal 22 and a ground terminal 23 which are mounted on both sides of the housing 21, a ground plate 24 which is mounted on a bottom face in the housing 21, a VCSEL chip 26 on a sub-mount 25 mounted on the ground plate 24, a driver IC 27, a bonding wire 28 which has a connection wiring function among the electrical terminal 22, the ground, terminal 23, the VCSEL chip 26, and the driver IC 27, and an optical fiber 29 which is inserted into the housing 21.
Prior Art 3 illustrated in FIG. 3 provides an optical connector including a PCB substrate 50 on which an optical element 40 is mounted, an optical sub-assembly (OSA) 70 which accommodates an optical transmission member 80, includes a 45° optical reflection face having a function of vertically changing a direction of an optical signal and a lens unit which integrates an optical signal, and is made of an optical transparent material, a guide member 90 which fixes the optical transmission member to the OSA, and an optical alignment member 60 which is placed on the PCB substrate and has a structure for optical alignment of transmitting the optical signal from the optical transmission member to the optical element at high transmission efficiency or transmitting the optical signal from the optical element to the optical transmission member at high efficiency, and particularly, the optical alignment is performed by coupling of an alignment protrusion 71 and an alignment groove portion 61 formed in the optical alignment member 60 and the OSA 70, respectively.